Mary Mac, Dog attack, But they never got her bones
by spotty-bee
Summary: ."It couldn't have been. Mac is a girls name." "No, its a boy's name." Rocky said. "Then why is auntie Mac named Mac?" A Mac story, How Mac came to Tweety Farm, why she and Ginger are friends, and what sent Mac over the edge. Oneshot! Now easier to read!


(This a cartoon, if anything like a chicken whistling or other unreal things happen, just remeber that.)

"What a bonnie day!!" Mac whistled, she flicked the glasses hung over her head up,admiring the warmth of the sun and the beautiful landscape around her. "I'd best be getting out more, picken flowoers..."

"Or helping me with this!" Frowler shouted, Mac turned to see the elder rooster struggling with a plank of wood. He staggered around, trying to keep the wood from falling. Mac jumped up and came to his rescue, holding up an end. "Bout time!"

"Yes sir." Mac Giggled. Lately she had been helping him out with many things, as much as Frowler hated to say it, he was getting old. The other hens were far to busy to help him with anything, taking care of the chicks. Mac would have been too, she loved the wee ones, but after.. the incident involving the catapult... Bunty had put her on the side lines. Ginger didn't know and Mac didn't intend to tell her.. It hurt not to be trusted, it hurt more to lose Ginger's trust then anyone elses. They weren't best friends without a good reason.

"Mac! Mac!" Frowler shouted. Mac had subconscious drop her side of the board in her deep thoughts. Yet before Mac could respond by taking the board again a pair of wings already help them up.

"Easy old man! Don't want to blow a gasket." Rocky chuckled, helping the elder with the plank. Mac quickly too the board in her wings as well.

"Im so sorrie Frowler!! I-"

"Hey, Red! Come here and give us a hand." Rocky shouted, a young ginger red rooster ran up to them. Around his neck was a reddish black bandana.

"Ok Dad." Red said and took the plank in his wings as well.

"I wouldn't need all this help if 'some-one stopped staring off into space!" Frowler snarled at Mac, she sighed sadly.

"I said I was sorry!" Mac frowned.

"High aunty Mac!" Red shouted, taking first notice of her. The little rooster often spent time with her out of a curious nature. The two were often going on long walk with his sister and mother, looking at the plant life and such.

"Enough chit chat!" Frowler ordered. "To the new coop."

"Yes sir.." The other groaned. Mac wheezed the entire way to the new coop. All the coops were now named instead of numbered. With the expanding number of chickens they were forced to build new coops to accommodate. So far, the new unnamed coop was almost down, just a few touches were need to finish it. They managed to get inside the structure and dropped the board into place on the floor.

"Perfect fit, and the last floor board needed. I'll collect the sticks needed for the steps, you all will nail this in." Frowler ordered. The elder rooster then strutted from the coop.

"Hm, lucky old coot. What make him think he's incharge?" Rocky asked as he drug a bag on nails over and began to pound them into the floor.

"He's an old lad. But he nee be admit it." Mac spoke sadly. "All that benden and hammeren be hard on his old bones.."

" I swear, after all this time I still cannot under stand you.." Rocky mumbled.

"She said that Frowler can't hammer so her gave the job to you, so he wouldn't hurt his pride he made it sound like an order." Red explained, handing his father another nail.

"Thanks.." Rocky muttered. He looked out the door after Frowler. "I still say he shouldn't be giving out orders."

"Aye, the old lad be a bossy badger, but he still be apart a this family." Mac smiled, looking down at Rocky. "I'll wanten to be off, he may need a wee bit a help out thare." She spoke before heading out the door.

"Where she going?" Rocky asked in an annoyed fashion. Red did a face palm.

"Dad, you never, ever try to understand her!" Red frowned. "In order for that to happen, I need to stop translating."

"Alright, Alright! I'll try to understand what she says. Geeze, understanding my old buddy Mac, in America, wasn't this hard." Rocky stated.

"Was she pretty?" Red asked out of curiosity. He was surprised by his fathers sudden laughter.

"He, Red. Mac was a he."Rocky chuckled.

"It couldn't have been. Mac is a girls name." Red argued.

"No, its a boy's name." Rocky said. Red puffed out his plumage in confusion.

"Then why is auntie Mac named Mac?" Red questioned, crossing his arms.

"Its obviously... I mean she must be... maybe.." Rocky cocked his head to one side. "You know... I never thought of that." Rocky scratch his chin and a smile spread over his beak. "I need to see your mother for a second Red, finish nailing this for me."

Then Rocky was out the door, leaving Red with a bag of nails, a hammer, and a few puzzling thoughts.

* * *

"Thats it Libby! You just knitted your first scarf !" Babs cheered. Beside her was a tiny hen, just growing out of chic hood, some yellow feathers still clung to her coat. Her other feathers were a brown color with the rare red father sticking out.

"Yippe! Oh Mum look at my Scarf!" Libby shouted, running over to her mother in excitement.

"Very good Libby. Do you need some help getting it on?" Ginger asked her daughter. The young hen nodded eagerly. With a soft smile, Ginger took the sloppily knit, pink scarf and put around Libby's neck.

"How dose it look?" Libby asked. Ginger chuckled.

"Like a princess."

"Ya!! Did you hear that aunt Babs!" Libby shouted, running back to babs in pure joy. Ginger rolled her eyes softly and was about to get back to grain harvesting.. when her mate used this time to burst in on her.

"Ginger!" Rocky shouted as he made his way towards her at break neck speed. Ginger sighed, at least she knew where Libby got it from.. "Hey Ginger,i have a question for you."

"So ask it." Ginger shrugged, beginning to pick more grain stocks.

"Why is Mac,called Mac?" Rocky asked. Ginger looked up at him in confusion.

"Its her name silly.." Ginger frowned.

"No-no! I mean, why dose everyone call her Mac, I mean it's a boy's name. " Rocky said, trying again. "Is it short for something?"

Ginger stiffened, she looked away. "It is a short form."

"For what? " Rocky asked. Ginger stepped away from him.

"I, I don't know.." She muttered. Rocky frowned, Ginger wouldn't give him any eye contact, and her feathers were ruffling. The sure signs of and amateur liar.

"Do you think the others might know?" Rocky asked slyly. Ginger slammed her grain basket down to the ground and rounded on him.

"Drop it, Rocky!" She ordered. "This is a difficult subject."

"Aww, come on-"

"Daddy! Look at my Scarf!"

"Thats nice sweety-pea." Rocky said, not even looking. "What makes it a difficult-"

"You didn't even look!"

With a sigh, Rocky turned to looked at Libby. It wasn't that he didn't love his daughter. It was just that he was slightly busy. "Wow Sweety-Pea, its even pretty then I imagined." Rocky shouted before turning back to Ginger, only to find that she was already gone. "Great. Now who can I ask?"

"Hey Babs! Have you seen Mac around here?"

"Bunty!!" Rocky smiled whipping around to chase after her.

* * *

" Macy!"

"No.."

"Mackenzie?"

"No."

"MacKena!"

"No! No! No!" Bunty said, glaring at him. "Look, even if you guess right I won't tell you."

"Awww. Why!?!"

"I swear, your like a chic yourself... cause its difficult." Bunty frowned. She snarled when Rocky opened his mouth again. "Guess one more time and I'll rip each and everyone your tail feathers out!"

Rocky jumped back always. "Sheesh, are you cold or what?"

Before Bunty could begin to counter that, Libby came running up. "Aunt Bunty! Look at my scarf! I made it myself!"

"Its very nice dear." Bunty said, forgetting Rocky completely. "Do you want to go for cookies?"

"Ya! Ya! Ya!" Libby cheered and let Bunty lead her away.

"Hey! I was.."Rocky began but they were already gone. "Asking you a question..." He finished sleepily. The rooster began to think. There had to be someone who'd give him an answer! It had to be someone forgetful.. slightly dim...

"Rocky! Could you give me a hand with my wool!!"

Rocky smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

"So I said to her, I says ' You can't be right'! Oh but you know Maybel, always has to have the last word! So I tried to tell her otherwise but she'd have none of it, ya see."

Rocky slumped down in his seat as Babs yammered on about things he didn't really need to know. His wings were held out with wool loosely rapped around for Bab's to knit with. The hen didn't seem to notice that Rocky was glaring at her as she knitted a blanket for some one named

Patty. Rocky rolled his eyes for the hundredth time . "Uh, Babs.."

"Yes Rocky, what is it? Am I running low on wool?" Babs asked. "Or is it something else?"

"Something else." Rocky said, thinking something up quickly. " See I made Mac a cake for... um... all her help..."

"With the new coop? How nice." Babs nodded.

"Uh, ya, ok. Lets go with that." Rocky chuckled. "But the lettering is a little uneven. I mean the top says 'Thanks for all your help' but the bottom only say Mac! I mean its like making an uneven number of.... stitches and pearls!"

"My thats not good.. what are you going to do?" Babs asked.

"Well, I wanted to put her full name at the bottom.." Rocky smiled. "But I have no clue what it is... I was wondering if you could tell me what it -"

"Oh no!" Babs gasped, dropping her knitting. "I can't! "

"Ah come on Babs!" Rocky whined. "I just want to know her full name... for the pie!"

"You said it was a cake." Babs frowned.

"Ah.. its a pie cake?" Rocky smiled cheesly. Luckily for him Babs bought it.

"Pie Cake? Never had on of those..." Babs spoke, licking her beak.

"Uh, my own special recipe.. thats why I want the first one to look as perfect as it tastes!!" Rocky explained. "I mean, how much would the others want one if it looked uneven?"

"Most likly about as much a sloppily knit hat.." Babs frowned. She sat quietly for a moment

"Macklyn."

"What?" Rocky asked.

"Her name. Its Macklyn." Babs said, picking up her knitting. "But whatever you do, don't call her by her full name or-" Babs looked over to find that Rocky was already gone. "Else.."

* * *

Mac was helping Frowler carry some sticks to the new coop. They were just making there way through the Quietest part of the chicken's busy town.

"Back in the RAF, everyone would have help make new bunkers! Why I recall when we were setting up a new one just outside of St Malo France! " Frowler said as he walked by some chicks playing a game of tiddly winks. " We all lent a helping hand with construction and setting up the beds!"

Mac tried to listen the best she could, but Frowler's loud and often bland voice began to slurr the words together. She smiled at the Chicks as she walked by herself. They paid her no attention, to enveloped in their game. She looked back out infront of her, only to bang into Frowler.

"Bah!" He clucked as he fell over. Mac toppling over him. Her glasses flew off and clattered off some place. The chicks began to cheep in laughter at the sight of them. Mac didn't see what as so funny. Especially with her glasses off. "Corn swallop! Get off me you blind turkey!" Frowler snarled.

Mac leaped up only to have her foot catch on a roller blade behind her. She flipped backward and hit the ground with a loud thump. Frowler took no notice of her tumble as he got up himself. Luckily the chicken around them came to their aide. "Are you alright Mac?"

"Fine Ginger." Mac muttered as she was helped up. All she could see of Ginger was a red blob, but she knew her friend's voice anywhere..

"Heres your glasses!" Bunty's voice came this time and her specks were once again looped around her head, the hanging glass frames swung down infront of her eyes. She once again could make out the world.

"Aye, thank you kindly!" Mac smiled, she began to bend down. Picking up her sticks, Ginger ran over to a few sticks that had gone a few feet during the fall. Rocky came up from behind them, he was smiling slyly. Now he could prove how useful his skills of getting information were to Ginger, who personally though he didn't have any at all. He made out Mac in the distance, with Ginger and Bunty off to the side.

Why not get two birds with one stone!? He could prove his intellect to both Ginger and Bunty at the same time. He made his way up behind Mac, just a few paces from where she was bending over. Picking the first stick. "Hey! Your doing a good job there!" Rocky smiled "Macklyn!"

Silence dawned on the chickens. Mac froze right where she was. Ginger, Bunty and even Frowler was gapping at him in shock. "What?" Mac asked suddenly. "What did you say?"

"I said ' Your doing a good job.' " Rocky repeated.

"Oh, for a moment I thought you'd be callen me-"

"Macklyn." Rocky finished.

SMACK!!

Rocky yelped, holding his head in pain. Mac was on him in a second. She used the stick she had been picking up to smack him upside the head repeatedly, knowing what little upper body strength she had. Her blows with the stick were piracies, but they lacked any power behind them.

Suddenly Mac was tackled out of the way. She was rolled onto to stomach a few feet away, Ginger was up before Mac and ripped the stick out of her hand.

"Mac! Calm down!" Ginger ordered. Mac looked up at her, and back to everyone else. All eyes were on her.. including the chicks. Who were now huddled behind Frowler in fear. Mac sat up quietly and everyone around her tensed. Mac could feel the memories welling up in the back of her mind.

Why didn't she just stay in her nest today!

Emotions all came at once and before anyone could stop her Mac ran off into the woods.

Rocky slowly sat up, everyone was staring off to where Mac had disappeared.

"What was her problem?" Mac asked.

SMACK!

"Oww!" Rocky whined after the stick Ginger had flung hit him square in the head.

"I told you to drop it!!" Ginger spat at him as she got closer. "But no, oh no! You just couldn't , could you!!!"

"Geeze doll face! Why are you so-"

"Its Ginger!! We've been together a year and you can't get that threw your head!" Ginger growled, she whisked around to Bunty. "Bunty, keep him with you till I get back! I need to Find Mac."

"Macklyn." Rocky said, which earned him another wap, this time form Frowler.

"In all my years I have NEVER seen such a disrespect for another birds feeling!" Frowler stated, Rocky flinched back slightly. " Its clear that it hurt Mac's feeling! Yet you just keep going on about!"

"Wow, Gramps.. Never took you as a feeling sort of guy.." Rocky spoke.

"Hmm." Was the only answer he got.

"Right, I'll be right back." Ginger said and ran off after Mac.

* * *

Mac sat on a log, over looking the lake, separating them from the rest of the world. She kicked a nearby rock over the edge and into the water.. It didn't make her feel better about what had just happened though..

"Wheh am I such a bugger?" Mac sighed. She didn't mean to have that happen.. it just that her full name..

Macklyn..

Only her sister could call her that...

* * *

_All the chickens on Tweety's farm crowed around a new pair of chickens. One was slightly older then the other. Her feathers were white with small black splotches and she dawned a blue, tartan patterned scarf. The other was smaller, pure white and had a yellow, tartan scarf. Her cock's comb was sticking out all over the place, but was held out of her eyes by a pair of glasses. She was huddled behind the larger one in shyness._

_"Hello Lassies!" The large one smiled giving them a wave.. One brave ginger red chicken waved back._

_"Um, hello." She smiled._

_"I be called Mary and this is my younger sister Macklyn!" Mary said, marching up to the ginger hen, her sister keeping close behind her all the way. All the other chickens took steps back, all but the ginger red one. "And what would yee be called.?"_

_"Ginger." Ginger smiled._

_"Pleasure thare Ginger!" Mary spoke, snatching Ginger's wing and shaking it enthusiastically. Ginger seemed surprised, but let her continue._

_"Like wise." Ginger said, finally shaking back. "What brings you two to Tweety's farm? Can't be her kindness."_

_"Not a boonie farmer? Aye, thats too bad." Mary sighed. "Thee reason were here is that, our owner be grinen us down from Scotland and traden us with the farmer's here for other chickens. Get new blood in the coops, I spose."_

_"Really? Well I guess that explains why Suzen and Tallie were taken away. Was your old farm.. nice?" Ginger asked. "Grass and such?"_

_"Aye, a bonnie, bonnie farm she was. Still is." Mary nodded. "So ah.. how musch longer till we be heading off to your farm?" Mary asked, Looking around at the chain fence and dogs staring at them through it. At this Ginger's smile grew sad._

_"Im afraid this is it.." Ginger sighed. The younger one looked around in fight, her older sister more in disgust._

_"You be pullen my tail feathers! You mean you live here?!" Mary frowned. "What a load of hornswaddle!"_

_"I know.. here, I'll show you around." Ginger smiled._

* * *

_It had been a week since the Scottish sisters had arrived. All the chickens now were un-afraid to go near them. Yet Mary was still flustered with having to live in such a muck hole. Ginger, now trusting her more then before, shared her plans of escape with Mary in a meeting with her friends._

_"Thats how we do it! We'll make a hole in the fence!" Ginger finished. The others looked at her in disbelief._

_"How are we going to do that?!" Bunty scowled. "Bite through it?"_

_"I haven't gotten to that yet.." Ginger frowned._

_"This is whats always keeping us from using your plans. Theres no proof that it will work, theres a hole in it or it just seems so.. undo able." Babs said. Mary scratched her chin._

_"I think I be knowen some chicken with the know how." Mary smiled._

_"Thats nice but we can't go all the way to Scotland to get them."Bunty scowled._

_"We don't need to." Mary said " I'll be right back" Mary stood up and made her way to the door. Ginger jumped up and went after her, catching her when she had one foot out the door._

_"Who is it?" Ginger asked, slightly worried. She had only known Mary for a week and was beginning to worry about letting Mary come to the meeting._

_"Trust me."Mary winked and was out the door. Ginger sighed and went back up to the table with her plan on it. They waited a few more minutes before the door opened again. They all stiffened, waiting for the farmer's head to appear through the roof, but instead Mary entered, Macklyn at her side. She shyly hide behind her sister again._

_"Your little sister." Bunty frowned._

_"She may be wee, but she be Ginger's age."Mary responded."Sides, she a smarter any other chicken out thare." Mary took Macklyn's wing and lead her up to the table."Nee be shy Macklyn! Ging and Babbies won't bite. But with Bunt I nee be sure.." Mary laughed at the last part, while Bunty gave her a sour glare._

_"We need to figure out how to cut through the wire fence." Ginger explained, looking at Macklyn. "We can't use our teeth, but we were hoping you could give use some help."_

_Macklyn looked over the poorly drawn plan, Bunty rolled her eyes. "See, she doesn't know either."_

_"Wire cutters or bolt cutter could work." Macklyn said suddenly. "Ive seen Mr Tweety come in with them on his tool belt everyday this week."_

_"Brillient!" Mary smiled. "What do you think Ging?"_

_"That would work." Ginger spoke._

_"But how do we get the cutters!" Bunty asked. "Not like he'll give em to us!"_

_"We'll use a stick with gum on it." Ginger spoke. "It will pull the cutters out, no problom."_

_"We'll need a stick about a foot long with a die-am-terr of two centimeters." Macklyn spoke. "Or a rra-day-us of one centimeter. The gums goen to have to be at lest under five minutes from the mouth ta be sticky enough to get a good hold."_

_Everyone was silent.. Till Ginger spoke again._

_"Um,right...lets go get a stick just like Macklyn described... any questions?"_

_"Whats a die-am-terr and a rra-day-us ?" Babs asked._

_(Diameter, radius)_

* * *

_All the chickens watched as Mr Tweety entered the pen a week later. At last Mr Tweety came in chewing some gum, his tool belt hanging from his pants._

_"Ginger. Are you ready?" Mary asked as the braced themselves to begin._

_"Ready as I'll ever be." Ginger spoke. "You?"_

_"Yep, lets go!" Mary smiled, leading Ginger out, right behind Mr Tweety, jumping at his legs._

_"WHA! What the!" Mr Tweety gasped, spitting out his gum. Ginger and Mary stopped imidiutly and scurried away, making sure Mr Tweety never new it was them. "Huh, bloodie chikens.." Mr Tweety muttered and went back to work._

_"We got the gum!" Bunty said as she and Babs came up to Mary and Ginger. "Now where is the stick?"_

_"Macklyn!"Mary called, the smaller white chicken came out of coop 17 carrying a foot long stick. "Boonie lass!" Mary praised taking the stick, and taking the gum from Babs , putting the gum on the end of the stick._

_"Lets get those cutters.." Ginger smiled. Together the group snuck up on Mr Tweety from behind, they raised the stick up and stuck the gum to the wire cutters, pulling it flawlessly out of it space._

_"We did it!" Babs whispered. The others made a silent cheer, dropped the stick and took the wire cutters into coop 17._

* * *

_Silently that night, the chickens raced over to the fence, waiting until after Mr Tweety had gone back inside to try the plan._

_"By my caculations, well be needing two chickens to cuts the wires at once." Macklyn explained. The others nodded, and set the wire cutters into the fence. Mary and Bunty each took a handle, pushing them together. Snapping the wire._

_"Its working!" Ginger smiled. "Well be free this time tomorrow!"_

_They had managed to make half a hole in the fence, Mary and Bunty almost had the last wire cut...._

_BARK! BARK! BARK!_

_"Abort mission! Abort mission!" Ginger ordered as she and the others race to their coops, dropping the wire cutters on the Tweety race out of the house._

_"What is it boys?" Mr Tweety breathed as he quickly got outside. "Was it foxes?" The dog only pointed to a small hole in the fence. "What the?"Mr Tweety muttered, entering the pen he could make out his bolt cutters on the ground. He picked them up and rolled them over in his hands._

_"I though I looked all over for these.." With a shrug, Mr Tweety left the pen and set a large piece of wood infront of the hole, before going back inside._

_"Darn it." Ginger cursed, looking out the window.. she turned back to everyone else in her coop. "Time for plan B."_

* * *

_"Its be silly plan!" Macklyn said as the Chickens were starting to begin operation Open Gate. The plan was simple, put a brick in the gate to keep it from closing, then have everyone escape at once.. it was easy and simple, but it looked like only Macklyn knew the down side of this plan._

_"It nee be silly." Mary frowned "It be brilliant."_

_"You mean dangerous!"_

_"Just a wee bit." Mary shrugged. "Oh look, Ginger is goen fer it!"_

_All the chickens watched as Ginger threw a brick between the gate door and it's latch, the gate banged to a stop, but Mr Tweety took no notice._

_"There, now what do you say!" Mary asked "Plan work like a charm."_

_"You mean a curse!" Macklyn said. "Mary if the door be open, we can be getten out! But other thians can be getten in!"_

_As if on cue the two dogs burst into the pen, with neither Tweety to keep them in check they began to attack. "Run!" Bunty shouted. All the chickens took off for their coops. Macklyn watched as one raced straight for her, her feet almost glued to the ground in fear. Then Mary pushed her out of the way. Macklyn watch in horror as the dog snapped his teeth around her wing._

_"Ginger! Get my sister outta here!!" Mary shouted as she punched the dog in the nose. The dog snarled and shook his head, dislocating Mary's wing with it. "ACK!!!"_

_"Mary!" Macklyn shouted tearfully, she jumped up and was about to help when Ginger grabbed her wing and began to drag her away. "Noo!!"_

_Ginger shut her eyes and pulled the chicken her age up to the wall of a coop. With a quick bang on the wall, it was pulled down and the two were whisked inside. They both hit the ground inside the coop, just as Mary's screams got worse. Macklyn was on her feet again. "Mary!" She cried,running for the exit of the coop._

_"Stop! Macklyn!" Ginger Shouted. Two large hens body slammed Macklyn to the floor, the blow sending her glasses smacking into her face. She struggled around, in agony. Her sister was being torn to shreds outside and there was nothing she could do about it._

_"I say! What is all the commotion out there!" Frowler asked, having been drugging into the closet coop by some hens. "Sounds like the dogs are attacking a cat or something!"_

_"Its.. they're attacking Mary.." Ginger said, hanging her head in guilt. It had been her plan that had gotten Mary attacked._

_"Oh dear.." Frowler muttered. The screams died out, as human voices came, along with a dog whimpering. Then the roof opened up, to show Mr Tweety's face. He reached inside and pulled Macklyn out from under the two hens. She sent a withering look to Ginger before she was completely outside.. Mr Tweety raced back to Mrs Tweety, Macklyn in hand._

_"See Mrs Tweety! We still have one Dorking from Scottland left!"Mr Tweety smiled sheepishly as Mrs Tweety took Macklyn from his hands. "Its a good thing we ordered two!"_

_"We paid money for this scrawny thing?" Mrs Tweety asked._

_Mr Tweety gulped. "Ah, not as much as the other one.."_

_"But we did still pay." Mrs Tweety growled, she threw Macklyn to the ground. " I am sick an tired of you spending our money."_

_"But-"_

_"The cost of these birds are coming out of your coffee funds Mr Tweety!" Mrs Tweety frowned and stormed out of the pen. Mr Tweety scowled and looked down at the two dogs._

_"You two start this mess. If you hadn't come in the pen then she wouldn't have found out about this little money mix up! What comes out of my coffee funds, comes out of your treat fund!"_

_The dogs both whined sadly. Mr Tweety picked up a black garbage bag beside him, that had blood dripping from the corners, and lead the two hounds from the cage._

_Macklyn got up on her knees and watch Mr Tweety sadly as he left. After he was gone she leap up and looked around for her sister._

_"Mary?" She whisper shouted. "Mary?" Macklyn craned her neck around , she could make out the place where the dog had attacked her, there was blood all over the ground. Macklyn took a step away from the stop, but stopped when she saw something blowing around on the ground. She ran up and picked it up, ignoring the blood overed ground that her feet were soaking in._

_Mary's scarf.... or what was left of it... She never went anywhere without it..._

_Mary was... gone...._

_Macklyn fell down on her knees and began to weep into the bloody scarf. Some chicken peeked out of their coops, but spotting her went back in. Macklyn was both happy and upset that they did this... happy no one would see her cry, but upset that no one would comfort her... till a hand was lain on her shoulder. Macklyn looked up to see Ginger looked down at her sadly.._

_"Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked. Macklyn paused for a moment, before nodding her head. She let Ginger lead her away from the bloody mess, towards a log on the far side of the compound, they both crawled inside, giving them some privacy._

_"She's gone..." Macklyn whispered... Ginger looked at the scarf in her hands before looking at her feet._

_"Its all my fault Macklyn...It was my plan.." Ginger sighed._

_"No."_

_"What?" Ginger asked, looking up at Macklyn._

_"No, it not be your fault. I should a warned her better. I should a run instead standen around, waiten for him ta get meh." Macklyn sighed._

_"But Macklyn.."_

_"No." Macklyn said harsher this time. "I'll nee be called Macklyn any longer.."_

_"Why is that?" Ginger asked sadly._

_"Mary.. she gave everyboda a nick name... all but me... she said it was cuse our mum let er name meh. Only she can call meh Macklyn.... from now on.." Macklyn spoke, she stared down at the scarf in sadness.._

_"Well, I suppose its only right to give you a nickname then." Ginger said. "How about.... chick or Poullet?"_

_"No, they sound stupid.." Macklyn said._

_"How about a spin off of your name... like Mac?" Ginger asked._

_"I like that one.."Mac admitted, she rubbed the scarf around in her hands..._

_Ginger watch Mac a moment longer before sighing. "Mac, Im so sorry.. Maybe we should just put all this escaping business behind us.."_

_"We'll have nee of that!" Mac frowned, catching Ginger off guard. "Mary wanted to get outta here just a much as everyone else. She died to have that happen. We'll nee let it be for nuthen, this time we must be more carefel."_

_Ginger smiled. "I heard that."_

_Mac looked back down at Ginger. "Whats the plan?"_

_Ginger frowned again."Well, Im no good at making good plans.."_

_"Yes ya are." Mac stated. "You just need ta go over everything ta find probloms. Im your chicken for that job! Sides." Mac reached out her hand for Ginger to take. "Im not very good at maken plans meself..." Mac gave a sad smile. " Whats the plan?" She repeated._

_Ginger looked back at Mac, looking threw her glasses into her amber brown eyes, before taking her out streched hand._

* * *

Mac sniffled, as a more tears joined the river bending down her cheeks. She reached under her yellow scarf, pulling a dried blood covered blue one out from under it. She rubbed it in her hands, looking it over for a moment, before breaking down in a blubbering mess. She barriedher head in the crusty cotton of her sister's scarf. Inhaling the smell of old blood and her sister's feathers. Mac's shoulder shook slightly as she sobbed. Then a hand was lain on her them... Mac looked up..

It was Ginger.. again.

"Oh, Ginger." Mac whimpered. "Im so sorry about attacken hem and hit hem and.. all the other stuff I buggered up!!"

"Oh Mac, I told Rocky to drop it, but he didn't.. He got what he needed at the moment." Ginger smiled.

"Tis more then that." Mac sobbed. "Im sorry about all the failed plans at tee farm! If I had done better, we'd had been outta there so much ealier.."

"Mac.." Ginger said sadly and gave her friend a hug, which Mac returned, sobbing into Ginger's shoulder.

"I shoulda done more ta save Mary! I shoulda.. I shoulda!" Mac cried into Ginger's shoulder.

"Theres nothing you could have done Mac... you've got to let it go." Ginger said soothingly, running her hand around on Mac's back in a relaxing motion.

"Aye, I should, but I just can't!" Mac whispered. "Tis like the old Scottish sayen..

' To a Scot, the past clings like sand to wet feet, and is carried about as a burden.

The many ghosts are always a part of them, inescapable.' "

"Alexander Smith?" Ginger asked, knowing that talking off topic always helped Mac cheer up.

"Geddes MacGregor, actually." Mac sniffled, lifting her head. "Thanks fer coming all the wah out here fer meh, Ginger."

"Anytime,anyplace for you Mac." Ginger smiled. She took Mary's scarf and tied it around Mac's quickly slipped back under her yellow one after Ginger let go of it. "Do you want to go back home now?"

"Ah don't know... everybody will stare at meh... Im sucha Gawk!" Mac sighed saddly, but Ginger was alreay standing, reaching down to Mac with her outsreached hand.

"No your not. Im sure everyone will understand. You'll see Mac." Ginger smiled. Mac looked up at her hand, before she took it in her own and was help to her feet. "Now lets go back home."

* * *

They were both getting closer to the town, Ginger could tell that Mac was still embaressed. She suffled slowly behind Ginger at the pace any snail or turtle could match, but Ginger suffled with her, determend to get Mac back safe and sound. All the while she was boiling. Hundreds of wonderful idea popped into her head about how she could punish Rocky.

It wasn't that he had dissobayed a direct order. It wasn't that he had went behind her back, just to get what he wanted. If it were, she wouldn't have visions of cleavers dancing around in her head.

It was mostly because he had hurt one of her friend's feelings. They had worked so hard to escape. Babs, Bunty and especially Mac were more then friends. They were like sister. Plan after failed plan they kept their hopes of escaping up. Working with the positives and over coming the negative. They had looked forward through the dark clouds and found this place, both with their eyes and with their hearts. She wasn't about to let Rocky's mouth slash them in a way like this and get away unscathed himself.

"Maybeh i should just be crawlen back into me nest.." Mac muttered as they caught a glimps of the town just through the trees. "So i won't be maken more of a fool of meself.."

"Don't be silly." Ginger spoke. " Frowler still needs your help on the new coop."

"He'll have already asked sombodeh else. He don't want chickens with wee chic additues ta help hem. He's not a fan of the youngens.." Mac sighed.

"Well, after you left he wasn't mad with you at all. He was more looking to wack Rocky around. " Ginger explained. "If he has asked for help, its because you both need it."

Ginger entered the town and Mac, taking a breath, came with her. None of the others even sent Mac a second glance. The spectacled chicken looked around in confusion.

"Whats goen on? You'd have thought they not known.."

"What Mac, did you think Bunty and Frowlerwould have gossiped about it?" Ginger asked, with a soft chuckle. Mac shook her head.

"Nee, not them, but the chicks and Rooky.."

"Bunty would have kept them quiet, you have nothing to worry about Mac."Ginger said softly, she reached over an took Mac's hand, squeezing it lightly "Nobody going to find out."

"Ack... well, I suppose you right..." Mac said, finally smiling. As the approached the middle of town voices could clearly be heard.

"Get off me you crazy old bird!!"

"Not till Ginger gets back.."

"But-"

"You heard me you hard headed rooster!"

Mac and Ginger came over the hill to find Bunty keeping Rocky in place... by sitting on him. Mac hung her head again, obviously dreading this moment. She didn't want to look Rocky in the face at the moment.. Ginger still lead her towards Rocky, the rooster had one chance. ONE. To make this right.

She wanted to see if he'd take it..

"Were back." Ginger called, tugging Mac out from behind her. Bunty jumped of Rocky's back and came up to them.

"Are you alright four eyes?" Bunty asked. Mac scuffled her feet silently, only repling with a nod..

"Mac is fine, I believe. She just needed a moment time to herself." Ginger spoke. She looked over and watched as Rocky managed to his feet.

"Good, good. Look, I need to get back to my chores." Bunty said as she left. "See you around."

"Good bye." Ginger waved, Mac sent her a stiff wave as well, before letting her wing fall to her side.

"Aie, Ginger... Can ah take off to?" Mac asked.

"Well, if your really-"

"Uh Mac?"

Both hens turned to looked at Rocky. He was twiddling his thumbs together in worry. Mac gave him a droopy look and refused to give him any eye contact.

"Yes?" Ginger asked heatedly. Rocky muttered something, causing both Mac and Ginger perk up. "What? Rocky we can't hear you.."

"I said" Rocky looked at Ginger in embarrassment. "Sorry..." Mac looked at him now. She gave him an unsure face. "I don't know what I did, but you would have had a good reason to do that." The rooster sighed "I shouldn't have pushed it.."

"Nee, nee... It nee be your fault.." Mac muttered. " Ah should have told yee that ah don't like people ta call meh that.." She seemed to straighten up more. "Ah shoulda done alot a things.."

"Well, I should get back to building the new coop.... Frowler said that is was my.. punishment..." Rocky chuckled. "Oh and he wanted me to tell you.."

"Herre it comes." Mac whispered to Ginger, remembering what she had said before.

"That he wants you back right away.. he needs some help establishing the roof, or something."Rocky muttered. Mac was relatively surprised.

"Realla... he...wants meh back to help hem?" Mac whispered.

"Well ya, whoelse could do all that stuff?" Rocky shrugged. Mac smiled and looked back at Ginger.

"Ah better be getten back then. See ya around.." Mac cock her head qucikly, think something over as a bigger smile grew on her face. "Ging.." Then she walked off toward the new coop. Ginger watched her go before looking to Rocky, giving him a glare.

"Alright, alright... What are you going to do to me?" Rocky asked.

"Nothing actually." Ginger smiled "Except you just won't be allowed to have any worms for the rest of the day."

"Aww come on-" Rocky paused. "Wait... thats it? The last time I messed up, you made me sleep outside in the rain for three days."

"You did the right thing. You apalogized.. thats all thats important." Ginger smiled. Then the three chicks from before came running up to Ginger.

"That was awsome!" One sated, flapping about.

"Ya! Grandad Frowler always said that a british rooster could beat any Yankie one, but a Scottish hen! Aww man! And Auntie Mac at that." Another laughed.

"Aww, come off it. Auntie Mac is cool! Rember what she did to Simon with the catapult!" The last yammered.

"Catapult?" Ginger asked.

"Ya, Mum won't let her do any chick sitting jobs cause of it. She's on Frowler patrol." The first explained. Theses were Bunty's chicks. She had fallen for a passing stranger and had her children with him... four eggs at once! Sadly the stranger had left.

"I don't remember authorizing that." Ginger said, putting her hands on her hips. "I'll just have to talk with your mum about this. Off you go." Ginger said shoeing them away. "And keep this our little secret."

"Ok,Aunt Ginger!" The middle on shouted and they raced off.

"I really will have to talk to Bunty.." Ginger muttered. "But first." She turned to Rocky. "Have you learn your lesson with all this?"

"Yep, honest and truellly!" Rocky spoke, rasing his hand up like making and oath.

"Good. Now go help Frowler." Ginger ordered.

As she watch him go she couldn't help but smile.

There was hope for this brood yet.


End file.
